


Petting Catra Gone Wrong

by HollowedHaven



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora being a little shit, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, Catra being a cat, Crack, Crack and Smut, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I blame AJ for this, Post-Canon, Post-Season 5, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, for giving me cursed information, masturbation???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowedHaven/pseuds/HollowedHaven
Summary: Catra discovers something about her cat-like anatomy that Adora takes full advantage of with Catra's begging.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 544





	Petting Catra Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catrasadoras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrasadoras/gifts).



> I fully blame AJ for being a furry and giving me cursed information about cat's tails on discord which compelled me to write this. I am so sorry. I hate me too. 
> 
> Most importantly AJ is a furry and it's all they're fault.

_ ‘It feels so weird being in the same room again after so long,’  _ Catra thought as they both got ready for bed.    
  
How long has it been? A few days? A week? A month? Honestly Catra had lost count. So did Adora. Despite how long it has been since they admitted their love for each other. It never gets old, the feeling of excitement the two feel when they stay in the same bed together. It probably never will stop getting old.    
  
This time, Adora was feeling a little more handsy than usual. It was late at night, not that Catra mind, but it seemed like she was really determined to pet her. Catra assumed that Adora must have had a nightmare.    
  
She laid on Adora’s lap, belly against her thighs as Adora silently scratched and stroked the ocean of fur that laid between her sports bra and matching boyshorts. Adora smiled at her, enjoying the soft texture of Catra’s fur. It felt softer with each week that has past thanks to Catra being able to have a decent diet. Adora loved touching and stroking it to calm down.    
  
Adora was curious, and wanted to see how her tail felt like, so Adora obviously touched it with her hand. The blonde started to stroke it, which made Catra shiver. 

Catra didn’t know what to make of it, but she felt the warmth pooling inside of her when Adora paid special attention to the base of her tail. Catra raised up her rear so that Adora knew to pay attention to right there. 

Thankfully Adora knew what Catra wanted.    
  
Adora started giving that area attention. She scratched the base of her tail. Catra blushed and bit her lip. Her claws started to dig into the bed while the moans she wanted to release suffocated in her throat. Catra didn’t know what this feeling was, but she wanted to ride that high until it was gone.    
  
The sound of her claws tore through the mattress. Adora briefly stopped and looked down at Catra, “Hey are you-”    
  
_ “Why did you stop?”  _ Catra whined with desperation.  _ “Keep going, you idiot.”  _ Catra mewled with need.    
  
Adora smirked, but kept herself quiet. Catra could  _ feel  _ Adora’s smugness burning into her fur and skin. “Okay, okay, I will.”    
  
Catra felt like praying to the gods when Adora didn’t keep going automatically. She was waiting to do it on purpose and Catra was starting to get angry. 

Adora’s hands finally returned to their rightful place, scratching deeply into that beautiful sensitive spot at the base of her tail. Her arousal was starting to become more noticeable the closer she got. Catra gave up suppressing her mewls and moans, her little calls of her name as Adora dug her fingers deeper. 

Catra was literally almost there, she just needed a little longer and Adora herself was starting to feel aroused just by hearing her. 

Adora decided that she was feeling rather brave and adventurous, and if Catra would claw her eyes out so be it. She grabbed Catra’s tail, causing Catra to freeze. Adora’s grin was as wide and as evil as it could be. Adora’s heart raced, playing Devil’s advocate was so thrilling.    
  
She tugged Catra’s tail, and that was it. Catra kissed her boy shorts and her dignity goodbye. Her boyshorts were now stained with her arousal. Catra’s body slacked in Adora’s lap. Catra purred loudly while she felt light headed, as if she was walking among clouds. She felt good. 

Give it to Adora to ruin that moment of peace on Etheria for her,

“Did you just cum from me scratching your back like that, Catra? That’s  _ so _ embarrassing for you.” 

Catra felt the ego stabbing her in the chest, her face burned a bright red. Cuddle time was over. 

Catra hissed and turned around so that she was laying on her back. She pushed Adora to the bed when she started laughing. Catra straddled her and shoved her more, the two started to playfully shove and push against each other. 

“Shut up, Adora!” Catra shrieked.

Although Catra wouldn’t mind if Adora did that again...for science.


End file.
